


That Place Will Give You Nightmares

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Delusional Dean, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, I want you to cry your eyes out, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Tragedy, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Everything is muted gray, and Dean's just trying to survive. Why won't this bastard die? Season 8 AU. I appreciate feedback!





	That Place Will Give You Nightmares

Dean woke up in a world with no color. Grey trees and white skies filled his vision and he could taste blood and soot on his tongue. He stood, grabbing his weapon before looking around the area he found himself in. Benny probably ditched him (or, more likely went to eat and find food for Dean), so he was on his own for a bit. His eyes zeroed in on a large adversary watching him warily. It wasn't armed. Dean didn't give it a chance to be. He pounced, landing on the surprisingly soft ground as it began to struggle.

 

"Wait, please D-" It begged, no doubt trying to buy time. Dean didn't give it a chance to do something. He showed no mercy as he slid his blade into its chest. It looked at him with scared eyes and Dean hated it. Anger filled him and he rose his makeshift blade up before letting it fall in an arc. It let out a scream and Dean did it again. And again. And again.

 

He stabbed, and he stabbed, and he stabbed until the monstrous son of a bitch stopped moving. He breathed hard, his face cold. Slowly, the inky black and colorless white faded away, technicolor bleeding into his vision. The taste of ash left his mouth, and the familiar smell of hotel issued soap tickled his nose. The trees fell away, tacky colored beds and decor replacing it.

 

The coppery smell didn't fade, nor did the ache in his arms from moving. Dean looked down before running to the bathroom, his knees hitting the white tiled floor before he puked up everything he had eaten. He started to shake, rubbing his bloody hands against his eyes as he prayed desperately that he was dreaming. Dean curled in on himself, closing his eyes and hoping he would wake up in his bed.

-

The sun shone through the doorway of the bathroom and Dean awoke slowly. His brother's alarm was going off and it seemed he wasn't going to turn it off. Dean stood up with a groan, his back cracking in protest. Why was he sleeping in the bathroom? He had just taken a step out of the door-frame when he saw.

 

Sam looked like he was sleeping. His arms were on either side of him, and his alarm was buzzing beside him on the bedside table. He was even laid on his bed normally. His eyes though...Dean collapsed to the ground, feeling numb as tears silently fell down his cheeks. His brother's eyes were open in absolute terror and his mouth was parted to scream. Sam looked like he was sleeping, if one ignored his terrified expression and bloody chest filled with stab wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I killed Sammy. Poor PTSD ridden Dean. And so soon after I brought back Gabriel. I'm a monster. Should I do another one where Dean calls Benny, hysterical?


End file.
